Aircraft typically have climate controlled cabins to regulate the temperature of the air in the cabin. Some aircraft utilize an environmental control system (ECS) to supply cooler or warmer air to the cabin to maintain the temperature at a desired temperature setting. Known aircraft typically include one or more temperature fixed located sensors that provide feedback to the ECS.